The present application relates to multi-media networks, and more particularly to establishing an IP based, Wi-Fi like, high range wireless network of high bandwidth multi-media distribution. The content of the distribution includes, but not limited to, high-definition video, digital sound, satellite TV, cable TV, high speed data, games, etc.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
With the proliferation of high quality video, an increasing number of electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, utilize high definition (HD) video which can require multi-Gbps (bits per second) in bandwidth for transmission. The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specification allows transfer of uncompressed HD signals between devices via a cable. While consumer electronics makers are beginning to offer HDMI-compatible equipment, there is not yet a suitable wireless (e.g., radio frequency) technology that is capable of transmitting uncompressed HD video signals.
The introduction of consumer friendly Wi-Fi technology has let home and office users create wireless local networks and connect two or more computers wirelessly to each other and a faster Internet line. This way there is no more poking holes in walls or tripping over Ethernet cables. People can access the internet anywhere in home and in office. The Wi-Fi technology is rapidly gaining acceptance as an alternative to a wired local area network (LAN).
A Wi-Fi enabled device such as a PC, game console, cell phone, MP3 player or a PGA can connect to the internet when within range of a wireless network that is connected to the Internet. The area covered by a Wi-Fi hotspot (Access Point) can be as little as a single room with wireless-opaque walls or as much as many square miles covered by overlapping access points.
Routers which incorporate a DSL or cable modem and a Wi-Fi access point are often used in homes and other premises, and provide Internet access and inter-networking to all devices connected via wireless or by cable into them. Devices supporting Wi-Fi can also be connected in ad-hoc mode for client-to-client connections without a router.
Wi-Fi devices use unlicensed spectrum to provide access to a network, ameliorating the trouble of obtaining FCC license.
In short, Wi-Fi allows LANs to be deployed without cabling for client devices, dramatically reducing the costs of network deployment and expansion. Spaces where cables cannot be run, such as outdoor areas and historical buildings, can host wireless LANs.
However, current Wi-Fi technology has significant operational limitations as well as severe shortcomings in spectrum assignments.
A current typical Wi-Fi adapter operates at a maximum raw data rate of 54 Mbit/s, and suffers sometimes severe channel interferences and collisions.
Wi-Fi technology has introduced a Quality of Service (QoS) and Class of Service (CoS) mechanism similar to fixed Ethernet, where packets can receive different priorities based on their tags. This means that QoS is relative between packets/flows, as opposed to guaranteed.
The operational limitations of Wi-Fi have limited its applications mainly to the Internet, but real multi-media distribution network requires much higher bandwidth with better, more manageable and consistent QoS mechanism.
Given that the current high definition multimedia are transmitted as 1-10 Gbit/s, the current Wi-Fi system, with 54 Mbit/s capacity, is powerless to transmit high definition video, audio and other multimedia. Although current Ultra Wide Band technology can offer up to 5 Gbit/s, its range usually is within 10 meters, and often is Line of Sight.
In most wireless communications, HD video is compressed first before transmitting to the wireless medium. Compression of the HD video is attractive because the overall required communication bandwidth and power can be significantly reduced, relative to transmission of the original, uncompressed video. However, with each compression and subsequent decompression of the video, some video information can be lost and the picture quality is degraded.